


Devotion to the Awkward

by chocolatedisco



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku go to the mall. Disaster ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion to the Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> My initial strike against the evil forces of my Cotton Candy Bingo card! This one's for the prompt "elevator/escalator/stairs". 
> 
> No warnings.

Riku has never found shopping for people easy. Sora's gifts are always great, but he might just be good at shopping for Riku, because he seems just as stumped. King Mickey might have been right to insist that he didn't need any birthday presents, but neither of them is ready to acknowledge that yet. So they comb the mall one store after another.

"What does a king even need?" Sora asks, probably making some of the people they're passing wonder if they heard him right.

"That's the fifth time you've said that."

"Just seeing if you knew yet." Riku gives him a small punch in the arm, and Sora lets out a huge gasp.

"What? I didn't hit you that ha--" And then, he follows Sora's gaze. "Oh."

He outclasses Olympic high jumpers like it's nothing, and that's without the inexplicable ability to jump a second time in midair. He spreads his limbs and glides, he kicks off walls and soars. A little faith, trust, and pixie dust and he can outright fly. So why does Sora stop dead in his tracks and get such wonder in his eyes when he sees an escalator?

"Sora, no." Riku sounds too much like a parent for his liking, but he's not going to get sucked into this.

"Come on, Riku! The food court's up there. I'll buy you lunch."

"I'm not hungry." He could eat, but he's not going to get sucked into this.

"I'll buy you a TV."

"Very funny." He's pretty sure Sora wouldn't buy him a TV, but his expression is getting pretty hot-blooded. He might have been sucked into this the moment they set foot in the building. In fact, it's probably his fault for not planning the entire day's route around it.

"You don't have to run up with me! Just tell me when I can go," he pouts. Hot-bloodedly.

"One of these days, you're going to get yourself killed like this," Riku sighs. Sora takes this as a yes and nearly yanks his arm off pulling him towards the escalators.

"You know the signal!" He calls as Riku is carried away. He's just going to wave him up. If they had a special signal for this, they'd be in real trouble.

He reaches the top before long and begins his scan of the area. It's not very busy; he doesn't have long to wait before a path is clear. He blocks the top just in case, and waves to Sora, who's made the decision to put Olympic sprinters to shame while he's at it. For those brief moments, there's a strange grace in his complete devotion to the inherently awkward. Maybe Riku's the only one who'd appreciate it. But before long, Sora's at the top, panting and delighted. Now, he's so cute Riku wants to push him back down. He holds himself back somehow.

"Hah... see? That wasn't... too bad. Lunch, right?"

"After we get my TV." At that, Sora makes a quick recovery from his exertion and grabs Riku's hand to drag him off to the food court. "Don't you ever get tired of being so energetic?"

"Nope. Do you?" Riku doesn't answer that one. But he's sure Sora knows it's been a long time since Riku last shook off his hand.


End file.
